Cuando un genio se enamora
by Hyugita390
Summary: El jóven Hyuga se siente algo confundido al cuestionarse quién es Tenten para él; es su compañera, amiga, confidente... pero, ¿Será que su frío corazón ha decidido abrirse para dejar que sólo ella pueda entrar y formar parte de él?.
1. Entre la espada y la pared

_**Hola a todos, por fin hallé un inicio para este fic, sin embargo les aseguro que se pondrá cada vez más interesante.**_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado.**_

_**Aclaración**__:__** Los personajes de este fic, no me pertenecen. Si lo sé, es decepcionante, pero carezco de $$$ y también de lo más importante; derechos de autor de los personajes jejeje.**_

_**0000000000**_

_**Cuando un genio se enamora.**_

_Ayer, recién acababa de levantarme, tuve un fuerte presentimiento de que algo extraño iba a pasar. Peor aún. Algo extraño pasó…_

_Todo comenzó muy normal, desperté, me vestí, desayuné y demás. Cuando terminé mi rutinaria preparación me dispuse para salir de la mansión. Una vez afuera, me encontré con varios rostros conocidos; Gai-sensei, Lee, y Tenten. Todos con una cara sonriente, al parecer por ninguna razón inexplicable, bueno, al menos para mí._

_Sin ni siquiera formular una palabra, todos comenzamos a caminar en silencio –lo cual me agradó mucho. ¡Oh, hermoso silencio!- por supuesto, nuestro destino era el campo de entrenamiento. Aquel campo, aquel que nos había visto crecer a todos. Sé que tal vez estoy hablando del campo cómo si éste fuera una persona, pero en realidad, significa mucho para mí. En ese lugar hemos tenido tantas experiencias tanto dolorosas como alegres. Rayos, estoy nostálgico y me he desviado un poco del tema. Continuaré. _

_Cuando llegamos al campo…_

- Oigan - dijo mi compañera – después del entrenamiento… quisiera alguien acompañarme a…

- ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo te acompaño! – gritó Lee- No tengo nada que hacer… así que puedo quedarme contigo.

- Chicos, déjense de tonterías, ¡Y que la llama de la juventud nunca se extinga en ustedes!

- ¡Claro, sensei! ¡Nunca lo defraudaré! – contestó Lee con un par de lágrimas convertidas en lagos corriendo por sus mejillas.

- ¡Oh, Lee!

- ¡Oh, sensei…! – Claro. Lo siguiente fue un abrazo.

- Chicos, derraman miel. ¡A entrenar! – chilló Tenten. – No vine aquí a perder el tiempo.

- Hmp – fue mi única respuesta.

_Comenzamos a entrenar. Lee estaba con Gai-sensei y yo con Tenten, Tenten… mi compañera. Al parecer la única que no es tan excéntrica como los otros dos; Gai-sensei y Lee –maestro y compañero respectivamente – sinceramente, es espontanea, optimista y expresiva, - cualidades que admiro muchísimo en una chica- ya que todo el tiempo está sonriente, alegre y debo decir que de alguna manera… sólo con sonreírme, ella me dibuja una sonrisa y me hace sentir…_

_De pronto, algo me empujó._

- ¡Ay lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! –gritó Tenten corriendo hacia mí

- ¿Qué rayos…? –dije yo, desde… ¿El suelo?

- ¡Gomen, Neji! –siguió diciendo Tenten, angustiada - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Está bien, no me pasó nada. –respondí entendiendo lo que había pasado. Ella me golpeó y caí al suelo.

- ¡Ay, Neji! ¿En qué demonios pensabas? T-tu nunca te distraes. –replicó ayudándome a levantarme.

- No estaba distraído. –dije en tono cortante

- Lo… lamento en serio. Pensé que me esquivarías fácilmen…

- Dije que estoy bien. Continuemos. –le interrumpí

_Tenten no habló más y se dedicó a entrenar conmigo de nuevo. Hasta que…_

- ¡Neji… oye, Neji! –dijo Tenten jadeando, mientras una gota de sudor le recorría la frente – Ya estoy muy cansada, no hemos parado en horas y…

- Descansa entonces.

_Al instante le pedí a Lee que entrenara conmigo –cosa que no me agrada mucho ya que es muy exagerado, pero en vista de que Tenten estaba indispuesta…- ¡Lee!_

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Quisieras entrenar conmigo…? Tenten se cansó.

- Claro, amigo.

_Después de un rato…_

- Ahí te va, Neji, ¡Konoha Senpu! - gritó Lee mientras se disponía a golpearme.

- ¡Ja! Muy cerca esta vez, Lee - respondí con tono burlón después de haber esquivado su poderosa patada - pero en verdad creo que te ha sido imposible tocarme hoy. Acaso…

- ¡Neji! Ya déjalo en paz. - gritó Tenten, quien se hallaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol - creo que ya deberían descansar, ya está a punto de oscurecer.

- ¡Querida pupila mía! -dijo aquel hombre al que todos los ahí presentes llamamos maestro - ¡Deja que la llama de la juventud arda libremente en tus compañeros!

- Pero, sensei… - replicó mi compañera

- Pero nada, ahora deja que entrenen más.

- De hecho – diferí – ya estoy cansado, incluso fastidiado. – agregué – Regreso a la aldea.

- ¡Ey, Neji! –gritó Tenten, con mucho entusiasmo por cierto – ¿Me acompañarías a…

- ¿Qué no, Lee iba a acompañarte?

- Quisiera hablar contigo.

- …

- A solas. –eso último que escuché de Tenten, me sorprendió

- Como sea –concluí.

- ¡Chicos, nos vamos! –gritó Tenten a forma de despedida

_0000000000_

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? –dije por fin, después de un largo silencio

- ¿Por qué no esquivaste mi ataque?

- ¿Por qué estás obsesionada con eso? –contesté irritado

- No estoy obsesionada, sólo es curiosidad. Tú nunca te distraes de esa manera, ¿Qué estabas pensando?

- …

- Neji, puedes decírmelo.

- No hay nada que decir, no estaba pensando y no estaba distraído – dije mientras me miraba con ojos de incredulidad

- Te conozco bien, Hyuga.

- No era nada, ¿De acuerdo?

- Ne…

- ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto saber qué es lo que pensaba?

- Ya te dije, simple curiosidad.

- … -Abrí mi boca. Pero nada salió. –Tenten río entre dientes confirmando su victoria en cuanto a mis argumentos- _Será mejor acabar con esto. –pensé_

- Bien, te escucho. –dijo Tenten quitándose un mechón de cabello de la cara y dispuesta a escuchar mi respuesta

- El campo de entrenamiento. –le solté

- No es eso. –dijo

- ¿Qué?

- No es el campo de entrenamiento en lo que estabas pensando. –respondió muy segura- ¿_Acaso lee mi mente? –pensé_

_-_ ¿Cómo sabes que eso no es verdad?

- Porque te conozco. Por favor, Neji. El campo de entrenamiento no es algo que te quite el sueño. Debió haber sido otra cosa. Dímelo.

- Lamento ser repetitivo, Tenten, ¿Pero qué importa en qué estaba pensando?

- No es común que te distraigas.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Que quiero saber que pensabas.

- ¡EN TI! ¡PENSABA EN TI! ¿CONTENTA? –mientras me sonrojaba igual que Hinata-sama, o al menos así me sentí, sonrojado como un jitomate en su mejor punto.

- … -se quedó atónita

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- ¿Qué pensabas de mí? –me dijo transformando su rostro sorprendido en un rostro amable que me miraba tiernamente

- … - De nuevo abrí la boca sin que nada saliera. No sabía que contestarle.

- Dímelo, Neji. ¿Qué pensabas de mí?

_Por primera vez, Tenten me observa atentamente con una mirada profunda… cómo queriendo entrar y leer mi mente con sínica libertad, y debo decir que lo está logrando, pues por alguna razón yo he bajado la guardia y estoy realmente nervioso…_

-¿Neji?

- ¿Q-qué decías?

- ¿Qué pensabas de mí? –repitió quedamente con aquella voz… tranquila y dulce

- N-no piensas dejarme hasta q-que te diga, ¿cierto? _-¿Yo? Hyuga Neji… ¿tartamudeando? Tenten tiene razón, debo estar enfermo, muy enfermo._

- Pues… -en ese instante se me ocurrió un plan

- ¿…sí?

- Te lo digo mañana –continué con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad

- Neji… ¡NEJIIIII! –gritó enojada al verme huir

- ¡NOS VEMOS! –me despedí aún con la sonrisa en la cara, ya que sabía que Tenten me seguía viendo

_Cuando empecé a correr por los árboles, alcancé a escuchar que Tenten decía algo… pero no entendí muy bien. Creo que dijo: ¡Maldición!_

_**X**_


	2. Pequeño inconveniente

**_Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo. _**

**_Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen y no, no tengo dinero para comprar los derechos de autor. Soy pobre y de familia integrada por dos personas XD._**

**_Disfrútenlo ;)_**

**_000000000000_**

_Tenten._

_Mi primer pensamiento al ver un que un rayo de luz atravesaba mi ventana y llegaba a mis ojos fue: "Hyuga Neji"_

_Los pájaros cantando una dulce melodía, el viento soplando ligeramente entre las hojas de los árboles y el sol otorgando sus primeros rayos de luz a la tierra, húmeda por el rocío._

_Es un bello día, como pocos hay ahora. Todo es… tranquilo. Todo aquí es paz. Pero si no hubiera sido por ese tonto anoche… _

_Respiré profundamente. Traté de calmarme… ¡Pero ese estúpido, Neji! No tenía porque salir corriendo. Cobarde. Es un maldito cobarde…_

-¿Quién dices que es un maldito cobarde?

_Tenten sintió que algo le recorrió la espalda y con los ojos en blanco giró lentamente su cabeza hacía la ventana…_

- ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas al ver al joven Hyuga incado en el borde de su ventana

- Perdón. –Me respondió bajando la cabeza- No fue mi intención asustarte. Y… ¿Quién dices que es un maldito cobarde? –continuó con la cabeza abajo

- ¡Ah, nadie… nadie! –repliqué temiendo que me hubiera escuchado

- No hace falta fingir, te escuché, Tenten. –dijo levantando la cabeza y haciendo realidad lo que poco segundos antes temía. Que me hubiera oído.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios estabas espiándome?

- Sólo… pasé por aquí. –Contestó muy seguro- No estaba espiándote.

- Claro… -respondí con tono sarcástico

_Pasó menos de un minuto de silencio –unos segundos que por cierto se me hicieron eternos- y por fin habló…_

-Perdón.

- ¿Qué?

- Perdón por dejarte anoche.

-… -_¿Acaso Neji, se está disculpando…?- pensé_

_- _Estuvo mal.

- Rayos. –Dije con tono desganado- ¿Qué tan malo era lo que pensaste de mí?, digo… para salir huyendo…

- Nada de eso. –Contestó ligeramente molesto por la pregunta- En verdad… -tragó saliva- estaba pensando en todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos… tu y yo.

_Al oír aquella última frase, mi cuerpo se sobresaltó. Me quedé helada. Completamente helada. Peor aún, con la boca estúpidamente abierta._

_-_Dime quién eres y qué hiciste con Hyuga Neji. –_Lo sé. Qué respuesta más idiota- _Dilo ahora.

_Neji rió entre dientes. _

_- _¿Qué? –dijo con tono burlón

- ¿Eso… f-fue lo que te distrajo? – tartamudeé

- Pues sí. –replicó sonrojándose aún más.

- Ne...

_Neji carraspeó interrumpiéndome, y enseguida habló…_

-Ah, eh… cambiemos de tema, por favor.

-De acuerdo…–dije con tono desanimado- Pero y… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- ¿Qué no soy bienvenido? –dijo soltando otra risita

- Hmp, no te rías, Hyuga… -me quejé con un toque de ternura

- Estaba esperándote. Gai-sensei nos llamó y ya que estaba cerca de tu casa, pensé en hacer una parada rápida.

- Pu… pues hay que irnos ya. –dije aún sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo

- Te espero abajo. –Fue su último comentario

_¿A esperarme? ¿A mí…? ¿Por qué habría él de venir a mi casa y esperarme?_

_Neji está muy raro. Aunque sinceramente… este Neji me gusta más. Se ha portado amable… incluso se disculpó, ha hecho bromas y se ha reído. En verdad, está muy raro._

_Cuando por fin terminé de arreglar mi cabello –que hoy justamente le presté más atención, por alguna razón extraña- me dispuse a ir al encuentro con Gai-sensei. _

_Cuando estuve lista. Miré hacia mi ventana con la sensación de que olvidaba algo. Claro. Mi protector, eso era. Rápidamente me dirigí a una mesita al lado de mi cama y lo tomé. Lo observe por unos segundos y me lo coloqué cuidadosamente en la frente; amarrándolo fuertemente –lo justo para que no se cayera- para después mirar mi reflejo en un pequeño espejo. –Algo que por cierto, casi nunca hago- Miré mi rostro; tenía un semblante extraño. Como si estuviera confundida. Levanté mi mano y toqué ligeramente mi mejilla. Pensé cosas locas durante algunos instantes… cosas cómo: Neji y y…_

-¿Ya nos vamos? ¿O piensas tardarte otros diez minutos? –Gritó Neji desde abajo.

- N-no. ¡Gomen! –Respondí algo apenada- _¿Diez minutos? ¿Habían pasado ya diez minutos? ¿Diez minutos mirándome al espejo? ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo…? –_ ¡Enseguida bajo!

_Me dirigí a la ventana y salté sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando mis pies tocaron el suelo vi a Neji cruzado de brazos –como siempre- y recargado sobre un árbol que estaba frente a mi casa._

_Me vio y al instante comenzamos a caminar. _

_Ambos caminábamos en silencio por la aldea. Silencio. Este maldito silencio me está matando._

_Llevé las dos manos hacía mi espalda; con la izquierda tomé mi otra mano y decidí inclinarme un poco hacia adelante para ver de reojo el rostro de Neji._

_Cuando estaba por lograr mi objetivo, Neji giró levemente su rostro y dirigió su mirada hacia mí y comenzó a hablar._

-Oye… ¿Tenten?

- ¿Si? –dije algo extrañada

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en arreglarte?

- ¿Qué era lo que pensabas de mi anoche? –contesté con la misma curiosidad que aún tenía por lo que había pasado el día anterior

- ¿Otra vez con eso? –dijo enfadado

- No te enojes, Hyuga. Veamos… te propongo un trato. –respondí para que su enfado no llegara más lejos

- ¿Qué trato?

- Si me dices lo que pensabas de mí anoche, te digo por qué tardé tanto.

- Mmmm –lo meditó un rato- De acuerdo. Las damas primero.

- Pues pensaba en… mi cabello.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno, no exactamente en mi cabello… estaba pensando en mi apariencia.

-…- guardó silencio con un gesto de sorpresa

- ¿Cómo me veo?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cómo me veo? –repetí tranquilamente

- ¿De qué se trata esto, Tenten?

- De nada, sólo pregunté que cómo me veo, ¿me veo linda?

- ¿Linda? –dijo sonrojándose un poco

- ¿Cómo me ves tú?

- Pues… normal. –contestó viendo hacia el infinito

- ¿Sólo eso?

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?

- Lo que piensas de mi apariencia

- Es… -carraspeó con nerviosismo- Se ve bien.

- El genio Hyuga ha dado su muy inteligente veredicto –hablé con sarcasmo

- Te ves linda, Tenten. –soltó algo apenado

- Claro, lo dices porque no se te ocurrió otra cosa.

- No, lo digo porque eso es lo que pienso. Te ves linda. –contestó con una media sonrisa

- Vaya… Gracias Hyuga. ¿Sabes? Hoy estás muy raro.

- Sí, claro…

- Pero ahora te toca a ti, dime Neji, ¿Qué tanto pensabas ayer de mí?

- Pensaba en nosotros. –dijo sin vacilar

- ¿Nosotros?

- Si.

- …

- Yo… bueno, estaba pensando en…

_Estoy atónita, esperando por la respuesta de Neji. No sé porque tengo muchas ganas de escuchar su respuesta. Jamás había tenido tanta desesperación de conocer lo que él piensa… pero ahora, es total y completamente diferente. Sus palabras me bastan para estar tranquila y en estos momentos está por decirme algo que cambiará la forma en que yo me dirija a él y viceversa… algo que cambiará por completo la idea que tenemos uno del otro…_

-¡AMIGOOOOOOOOOS!

_Aquel grito inesperado rompió por completo esa atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad. Esa tan… apacible atmósfera en la cual estaba por escuchar una confesión –o al menos eso creí que era-_

-¿Por qué diablos han tardado tanto? –dijo Lee tomándonos a Neji y a mí por el cuello, apretujándonos hacía el. –Será mejor que nos vayamos ya con Gai-sensei. Dijo que teníamos una misión especial.

_Lee comenzó a arrastrarnos hacía el campo de entrenamiento. _

_Rayos, ¡rayos!, ¡RAYOOOS! ¿Qué nunca sabré que pensaba Neji? _

-¡Luego te digo! –susurró Neji para que Lee no lo oyera

- Ya que…-respondí con otro susurro

_Por ahora lo único que me queda es esperar. Detesto esperar._

**_X_**


	3. Y todo por una piedrita

_**Saludos, queridos hijos míos, aquí de nuevo dando lata XD. Les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Perdonen la tardanza, últimamente los profesores se han desquiciado con nosotros, sus pobrecitos alumnos… Es enserio u.u. He tenido muchísima tarea -.-U.**_

_**Aclaración: Si, si… ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ya que no tengo dinero para comprar los derechos de autor… ¿Contentos? ¬¬**_

_**Disfrútenlo ;D**_

_**0000000000**_

_Neji_

El cielo está despejado; ni una sola nube flotando despreocupada en lo alto, ni los pájaros cantando felices su alegre melodía. En pocas palabras, es una hermosa y tranquila mañana. Mucho muy tranquila…

Después de que Lee nos alcanzó en el camino, fuimos a comprar algo de comida, y comenzamos a comerla en el camino ya que ninguno de nosotros había desayunado al salir de casa de Tenten con tanta prisa.

Voy caminando, o mejor dicho, estoy siendo arrastrado, por toda la aldea tratando de comer un poco, y me doy cuenta de que ya casi no siento el brazo de Lee rodeando fuertemente mi cuello, aunque sé que él sigue poniendo todo su peso en mi hombro. Apenas y puedo oír sus comentarios alocados; diciendo tonterías, como siempre.

Pasaron unos segundos y ya ni siquiera siento el viento recorrer mi rostro con suave delicadeza, aunque pueda ver a los árboles agitarse por el mismo, no siento absolutamente nada. Estoy asustado, ya casi no cuento con ninguno de mis sentidos, estoy a la merced de todos… Quizás estoy exagerando, pero así es como me siento, logro percibir mi inútil nerviosismo ante esta situación tan... estúpida, si, esa es la palabra, estúpida situación.

Me han hecho una broma bastante pesada, me han privado de mis sentidos los he perdido a todos y cada uno. Me encuentro vulnerable, total y completamente vulnerable. No logro ver claramente; mis ojos están nublados, no escucho bien; solo distingo algunos balbuceos de la voz de Lee, dejé de sentir el brazo de mi compañero aferrado a mi cuello, ya no puedo oler el dulce aroma de los puestos de comida de la aldea a pesar de que paso frente a ellos, y mi boca ya no degusta del agradable sabor de una manzana, sin embargo la sigo comiendo.

Estoy tan… distraído. Mi mente sólo alberga a un pensamiento: Tenten. No logro entender por qué rayos estoy pensando en ella, no pienso en las cosas que hemos vivido juntos, cómo en días anteriores, si no en su imagen, pienso… exclusivamente en ella. Visualizo a una chica, delgada, con una blusa china rosa claro sin mangas, unos pantalones que le llegan hasta el tobillo… una chica con cabellos ondulados color café oscuro, que son sostenidos en dos moños minuciosamente elaborados y entre un flequillo algo desordenado pero igual bonito, se encuentra una banda que en el centro lleva el símbolo de nuestra aldea; Konoha. Me he debilitado, he bajado la guardia, estoy enteramente embobado con su figura.

En mi frente, imagino que tengo un letrero que dice: "_Atáquenme, que me encuentro indefenso" _Esto es realmente humillante, o al menos para mí. Lo peor de todo es que… todo esto es por culpa de Tenten, de mi compañera. Desconozco la razón de por qué estoy tan distraído. Vaya… un genio distraído pensando en una chica cualquiera, en mi simple compañera de equipo, en mi simple amiga, en una kunoichi inofensiva, una kunoichi como todas las demás. ¿Qué tendrá de especial ella, que mi mente no logra despojarse de estos molestos pensamientos? De verdad que comienzo a asustarme cada vez más con esta clase de locuras que se encuentran alterando mi razonamiento… Continúo preguntándome, sólo preguntándome por qué estoy pensando en ella, por qué su esencia sigue invadiendo todos y cada uno de los rincones de mi mente, cómo pude dejar que esto me pasara, no puedo entender nada, de todo lo que está ocurriendo, lo único que me queda claro es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella…

¿Qué rayos está pasando conmigo? ¿Será esto una condena? ¿Por qué me pasa esto…? ¿Qué hice yo? Nunca había experimentado esta sensación de fastidiosa impotencia ante alguna situación. No entiendo nada, me he quedado completamente en blanco.

- Queridos amigos míos, hemos llegado. –dijo Lee señalando el campo de entrenamiento. Sus palabras desvanecieron el humo que nublaba todos mis sentidos

En ese instante pude ver con toda claridad. Ahora que lo pienso, no recuerdo haber estado caminando, ni la voz de mi alborotado compañero, ni mucho menos recuerdo haber cargado con el peso de su brazo durante el camino. Parece que hubiera perdido el conocimiento…

- ¿Y se puede saber… POR QUE DEMONIOS TARDARON TANTO? ¡Se tardaron dos malditas horas! ¿Quién les dijo que podían demorarse tanto? –dijo sobresaltada una voz, que obviamente pertenecía a Gai-sensei

- Lo si-siento… ¡Sensei! Perdónenos, es que… teníamos hambre y… -respondió Lee con una cara de perro mojado con ojos tiernos –Decidimos pasar a comprar comi…

- ¡Esa no es excusa! –concluyó Gai-sensei al mis tiempo que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a mi compañero

- ¡Oh sensei…! –Lee tenía un par de ríos corriendo por sus mejillas

- ¡Oh Lee…!

- ¡Oh sensei…!

- ¡Oh Lee...!

- ¡Gai-sensei! –El chico corrió a los brazos de su maestro y una vez ahí, lo abrazó con fuerza

- Dan… pena. –Tenten llevó una mano a su cara para cubrirse de esa pequeña escena que armaron aquellos dos. Qué raro, pase dos horas pensando en ella y ni siquiera noté su presencia…

- ¡Hola! –Tenten y yo nos sobresaltamos y al mismo tiempo giramos nuestros cuerpos para ver quién nos dirigía la palabra. -¡Que hay! –Continuó Kakashi-sensei con la mano extendida a forma de saludo

- ¡Neji, Tenten, cejotas! –Una voz conocida. Claro, es Naruto

- Gai, ¿no crees que ya fue suficiente con ese empalagoso abrazo?-Kakashi-sensei dijo con sorna

- ¡Kakashi, al fin llegas! ¡Tardaste mucho! –Gai-sensei se molestó nuevamente

- Si… es que nos detuvimos a ayudar a una anciana a…

- No diga tonterías, sensei. –Interrumpió una kunoichi de pelo rosa- Usted se tardó en recogernos porque estaba leyendo su librito ¿No es así? –concluyó

- Esto… -Kakashi no terminó la frase, estaba algo apenado

- Déjate de estupideces, Kakashi-sensei –dijo el Uchiha cruzándose de brazos

- Sí, sí, eso es, si –contestó Sakura apoyando a Sasuke -Sasuke-kun, tienes toda la razón, ¡Si!

- Y bueno ¿qué hacen ellos aquí, sensei? –Tenten se dirigía a Gai-sensei

- Buena pregunta, Tenten. Ellos están aquí porque yo los llamé.

- Eso es lógico… -respondío Tenten con sarcasmo- ¿Pero para qué los llamó?

- Bueno, Tenten, se me ocurrió que podíamos entrenar juntos, únicamente por hoy.

- Oh, ya veo… -Mi compañera de ojos color café se oía desanimada

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Me muero por pelear contra el cejas encrespadas y con Neji!- gritó Naruto quién en ese momento ya se encontraba calentando un poco

- Hmp –bufé

- Bueno Kakashi… parece que quedamos tú y yo… -dijo Gai-sensei pareciendo que no tuviese alternativa alguna

- Si… acerca de eso… -contestó Kakashi –Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes con Tsunade-sama. –La cara de Gai-sensei se puso absolutamente en blanco y al instante gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Pero qué demonios Kakashi!

- Lo siento… -concluyó el sensei del pelo color niebla, mientras desaparecía entre una espesa nube de humo

- Kakashi… sin duda, mi eterno rival… -Gai-sensei pronuncio esa frase con lágrimas en los ojos

- ¡Claaaro… eso ni su abuela se lo cree Kakashi-seeenseei! Meeh… ese estúpido… ¿nos abandonó con el sensei cejas encrespadas?

- ¡Vah! Yo me largo –Sasuke introdujo sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón y caminó para irse

- ¡Jum! Como si a alguien le importara, ¡teeeme! –chilló Naruto

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, dobe –contestó Sasuke

- ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Sasuke-kuuuun! –la chica pelirrosa corrió detrás del Uchiha, a la par que Naruto trataba de detenerla para que no fuese con el chico de cabellos negros

- ¡Sa… Sakura-chaaaan! ¡No te vayas, quedate conmigo! –dijo Naruto al tratar de convencer a su compañera de equipo.

- ¡Déjame, baka! –gritó enojada la kunoichi de ojos verdes, a pesar de eso Naruto se fue junto con todo su equipo del lugar.

- ¡Saakura-saaaan! –Lee saludó a Sakura, pero no hubo respuesta alguna –Ah… creo que me odia… -mi compañero comenzó a "llorar" y se fue del campo de entrenamiento.

- Tendré que ir a buscar a Kakashi, no logrará seguir evadiéndome –dijo Gai-sensei, apretando fuertemente su puño – ¡Chicos! He decidido darles el día libre. –Luego de eso, desapareció.

- Cielos… ¿el día libre? –La voz de Tenten sonaba aún más decepcionada

Derrepente, giré mi cabeza y dirijí la mirada al cielo. Había muchas nubes con infinidad de formas y tamaños; una tenía forma de un corderito…

Continué examinando el cielo y ahí hallé un grupo de aves. Cerré mis ojos y al mismo instante de abrirlos activé mi Byakugan para "ejercitarlo un poco" así que le di la espalda a las aves y comencé a contar cuántas de ellas formaban esa audaz parvada.

-Una, dos, tres… son ocho en total –desactive mi Byakugan, y volví a observar el cielo donde aún se encontraban las aves, las conté nuevamente sin hacer uso de mi Kekke Genkai, y efectivamente, se trataba de ocho de ellas.

- Vives en el error, Hyuga. Te faltó contar una ¡observa! –dijo Tenten con un delicado, apenas perceptible toque de ternura mientras señalaba al cielo, donde, para mi gran asombro, logré ver otra bella ave. Ya entiendo, esa avecilla se había retrasado y quedado atrás.

- ¡Ja!, tienes toda la razón –mostré una sonrisa pícara, tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, ya que antes no puede percibir la presencia de mi compañera de ojos color chocolate. Ahora me doy cuenta, que aún siento ese molesto letrero en mi frente, sólo que en estos momentos, puedo oír un montón de voces restregándome en el rostro lo que ese tonto letrero tiene escrito: "_Ataquenlo, que se encuentra indefenso". _Pero unos segundos más tarde mi compañera volvió a hablar…

- Y… con que… tu punto ciego ¿eh?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas aquí? – Hice caso omiso de su pregunta y respondí haciéndole otra

- Acabo de llegar.

- De acuerdo.

- Y… entonces… tu punto ciego ¿verdad? –volvió a preguntar pacientemente

- Eso… eso creo. –Un silencio sepulcral nos invadió durante casi cinco minutos, hasta que Tenten disolvió ese ruidoso, pero agradable silencio. De nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no lograste ver esa ave? –ella usó un tono muy infantil; como cuando una niña pequeña pregunta _inocentemente _a su madre: ¿Mami, de donde vienen los bebés?

- Últimamente malgastas tu tiempo haciéndome preguntas tontas, Tenten. Tu sabes mejor que nadie que mi Byakugan tiene una capacidad de visión casi perfecta, tiene un punto ciego. Uno solo.

- Ah, pues… creo que lo olvidé. –Rió avergonzadamente

- Y si no es molestia, quisiera estar solo.

- Pero…

- Quisiera estar solo, gracias. –repetí de manera cortante

- Es que… yo… quisiera estar contigo…

Quedé completamente petrificado con esa petición. La verdad es que no se a que se refiere…

-Por favor, Neji… por favor…

No tuve más opción. Era dejar que me acompañara o soportar preguntas cada vez más estúpidas. Una aún más estúpida que la anterior… Comencé a caminar, dándole a entender que me siguiera.

-¿Sabes? –dijo colocándose a mi lado

- ¿Uhumm?

- Yo puedo ayudarte. –sonrió tiernamente

- ¿A qué?

- A que no tengas un punto ciego. A que no tengas ninguna debilidad.

- ¿Qué? –De acuerdo… ahora si ya no entiendo absolutamente nada- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo… puedo estar a tu lado para proteger tu punto ciego. –Me sobresalté, nervioso y sonrojado.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? –Pregunté nuevamente con mi cabeza estallando en un caos.

- ¿No entiendes nada? –bufó cambiando su expresión por completo.

- Pues no. ¿Algún problema?

- Parece que tendré que demostrártelo, ¿No es así?

- ¿Demostrarme, _qué_ exactamente…?

- Qué me necesitas. Activa tu Byakugan.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Actívalo y ya! –En ese momento decidí seguir su infantil jueguito, así que la obedecí.

- ¡Defiendete si puedes, Hyuga!

Tenten dio un salto y me lanzó una… ¿Una piedra?

-¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?

- ¡No hables y pon atención! –De nuevo esa sonrisa de niña traviesa que tanto me gusta…- _Pan comido…- sonreí para mis adentros._

Salté también, alcancé la piedra y la rompí con una de mis manos. Instantáneamente algo golpeó mi espalda cerca de mi hombro derecho… ¿Otra piedra? Claro, no pude verla; Tenten logró dar con mi punto ciego. Sin duda, ella tiene una excelente puntería. Pero…

-¡Ah…! –Me quejé al impactarme contra el suelo…

Ya veo, Tenten lanzó la primera piedra para distraerme y la segunda se dirigía a mi punto ciego, por eso no la pude ver… pero… ¡La lanzó con demasiada fuerza!

-Rayos, Tenten… -dije tumbado desde el suelo algo adolorido. Aún así yo no perdería contra ella…-¿Es… es tu mejor golpe? –Sonreí de nuevo.

- Claro… si eso lo dice el chico que fue derribado con una piedrita... –Se está burlando y lo esta disfrutando…- Acepto tus disculpas y tu derrota.

- Supongo que está bien por esta vez. –Admití mientras ella sonreía con alivio

Extendió su mano, la tomé y me ayudó a levantarme, sin embargo la jalé con mucha fuerza apropósito para que también cayera, así conseguir mi dulce venganza y quedar en empate. Lamentablemente y para mi gran sorpresa, ella cayó sobre mí. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba…

-¡Auu…! –Volví a quejarme cuando ella cayó sobre mi pecho.

- Que rayos… ¡QUE RAYOS, HYUGA! –Gritó mi compañera aún sobre mi.- ¡Qué rayos te sucede, Neji! ¡KYAAAAAAA!

- Basta, cálmate, no me grites en la cara, por favor. –A pesar de estar sorprendido por eso, me aguanté las ganas de reír… cuando Tenten se enoja… es muy graciosa.

- ¡Ah… esa risa! ¿Ósea que lo hiciste intencionalmente? ¿¡Eh!

- Creí que ibas a caer al suelo, no encima de mí. –Reproché -¿Piensas que si hubiese sabido que caerías sobre mí, te hubiera jalado? Por favor… Tenten, creí que eras más lista que eso.

- Gomen… -Puso una cara de arrepentimiento estilo perrito mojado.

- Y bueno… ¿Te quitarías de enci… -No terminé mi frase porque, ella comenzó a irradiar un agradable calor…

Poco a poco, mi compañera de cabellos café claro, comenzó a invadir mi espacio personal mucho más de lo que ya estaba invadido, claro. Cerró lentamente sus ojos tranquilamente y continuó acercándose, y acercándose… Acaso tiene ¿… intenciones de… besarme? ¡¿BESARME? Y… qué demonios… mis brazos… se… ¡se mueven solos! ¿Q-qué hacen? Oh… no… Se dirigen a abrazarla… ¡No! No dejaré que eso pase… Dios Santo… ¿Qué me ocurre? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de tenerla cerca también? Esto es… embarazoso…

Al fin logré vencer a mis impulsos y me quedé tieso, mientras Tenten seguía aproximándome sigilosamente como una pluma flotando en el aire y… sentí que mi mejilla ardía, ella… ella ya había posado en mí sus suaves y hermosos labios… Estoy tenso… pero… mi compañera no. Por el contrario, está totalmente relajada… todo su peso recae en mi cuerpo, pero… no… no siento ninguna opresión en el… nada. Absolutamente nada. A pesar de eso… estoy desmoronándome de los nervios… Segundos después, mi compañera seguía pegada a mi cara, hasta que dejé de sentir que mi mejilla ardía, supe que ella había acabado…

-Tenten… que…

- Lo siento, quería hacerlo. –Aún seguía recostada en mi pecho y… no me molestaba del todo…

- ¿Porqué? –Estaba atontado… tanto que ni siquiera pude enfadarme.

- No tengo idea, sólo… sentí necesidad de hacerlo. –Necesidad… ¿Necesidad? ¿Podría ser que acaso sea la misma necesidad que sentí de tenerla cerca y solo para mí…?

- No… ¿No estás molesto?

- Por… ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? –Dije imitando la pausa en su frase

- Porque te di un beso…

- Pues… sólo expresaste algo… una especie de aprecio, ¿no? _– ¿O no…?_

- …

- …

- Te quiero. –Soltó quedamente

- ¿Qué… -Traté de preguntar pero fui silenciado

- Te quiero, Hyuga. –Mi compañera me abrazó recargando delicadamente su cabeza en mi hombro; inmediatamente sonreí y le correspondí posando mis brazos en su espalda… Decidí profundizar más ese… agradable toque; hundiendo mi cabeza cerca de su cuello y apretando poco a poco su cuerpo hacía mí… Seguía sin sentir opresión en el tórax, al contrario, siento una gran satisfacción, me siento… bien, me siento… completo…

- Yo también, Tenten, yo también…

_00000000000000000000000000_

En general, fue un día normal, como todos los demás… excepto en la mañana por lo que pasó con… ella. Tal vez sea algo insignificante, igual no me importa, no _debería_ importarme, pero gracias a eso, no dejo de dar vueltas por toda la cama y hasta ahora, que ya son altas horas de la noche, no he podido conciliar el maldito sueño…

_En algún lugar, en la ventana de una joven a la luz de la luna…_

-Buenas noches, Neji…

_**X**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y por la larga espera… ¡GOMENASAI! :3**_


End file.
